Return of the Forever Empire
by General Herbison
Summary: The Emperor has returned and has set his sights on destroying the Jedi. Ahsoka and Anakin recruit the former Emperor and his Guard to aid them against a powerful enemy who has a score to settle. SEQUEL TO RISE OF THE FOREVER EMPIRE
1. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano activated her lightsaber and charged at her master. They duelled until Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and called time out.

"Good Snips" he complimented affectionately. Ahsoka bowed

"Thank you Master" she grinned up at him.

"Good job both of you" called a third voice.

Obi Wan Kenobi walked into the training room. Ahsoka bowed respectfully to the Jedi Master.

"I have good news and bad news," Obi Wan frowned, "Which do you want first?"

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other.

"The bad" Anakin answered.

"The bad news is that the Forever Empire has formed an alliance with the Seperatists."

Ahsoka groaned, she had been hoping the clone in charge of the Empire would stay neutral.

"The good news?" She asked

Obi Wan hesitated.

"You and Anakin are to capture the Emperor to remove the entire Empire."

Anakin and Ahsoka gaped.

"The Council expects us to infiltrate an enormous battleship, which we don't know where it is, capture a guy with Sith powers, who has got millions of robots, and then get him back here without killing him?" Anakin stared at Obi Wan.

"Yep" Obi Wan nodded.

"Masters this is crazy" Anakin protested, "How are we supposed to do this, how are we even going to get close to his ship without being blasted out of the sky. Even if we do make it on board how are we to fight our way through millions of guards without alerting him?" Anakin stopped for a deep breath.

"We have a solution." Mace Windu sighed, "On the record I disapprove of this aspect. I don't disagree with sending Skywalker on a suicide mission."

Anakin stuck his middle finger up at Mace, inside his robe sleeve, "The former Emperor, the one Ahsoka and Plo Koon mentioned in their reports, it is possible the robots will respond to him and he may have access codes as well as knowledge of the ship's layout."

"Where now is this former Emperor?" Master Yoda spoke up.

"He and his friends set up a shop on here Coruscant." Ahsoka answered.

"How do you know this?" Mace Windu frowned.

"I visit them," Ahsoka replied, "On my own time." She quickly added.

"I disapprove of you associating with them," Mace Windu stated, "However you will go to them and get them to assist you in this assignment." He looked over at Yoda who nodded.

"Masters with all due respect, since the girls were refused admission to the Order all five of them are civilians. We can't force them to help us." Ahsoka reminded them.

Mace Windu scowled.

"Tell them either they help us or they will be arrested for weapon production and for abducting Jedi."

"Blackmail, Master Windu?" Ahsoka was horrified, as was most of the Council including Obi Wan, Plo, Koon, Shaak Ti, Ki Adi Mundi and Aayla Secura.

"That is not the Jedi way" Anakin retorted

"Be silent all of you" Yoda tapped his stick on the floor. "Speak with you I will," he looked at Mace, "Padawan," he turned to Ahsoka, "threaten them do not but as a friend ask for their help."

"Yes Master Yoda" she bowed and Anakin and she left the chamber.

"This is the place" Ahsoka announced.

"Why did they set up a bar?" Anakin asked

"Well they wanted something cheap that would make money quickly as they are in a hurry."

"What for?"

"Well they're saving up for a ship so they can leave." Ahsoka opened the door.

"Wait a minute you told the Council you often come here, you often go to a bar!" Anakin exclaimed drawing stares from a pair of male Twi'lek who were sitting nearby.

"Don't worry I know the owners and they won't let me drink." She assured him. They walked over to the bar where a blue female Twi'lek was ignoring the chat up lines of a slightly drunk bounty hunter. When he reached out towards her she twisted his hand behind his back, broke his wrist then Force pushed him out the door, all with one hand while the other swiped his wallet from his jacket.

"How's business Kiva?" Ahsoka grinned as she sat down on a stool. The Twi'lek looked up.

"Hey Ahsoka and I see you brought your master with you." She greeted Anakin, "What can I get you?"

"Nothing thanks we are here on business." Anakin stepped in. "We need to speak with Markoneous."

"He's in the back," Kiva pointed to a door behind the bar. "He takes care of all the paper work, he loves that stuff, don't know why." She shrugged.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the door and turned left into a large office that was filled with filing cabinets and at the end of the office was a desk covered in stacks of paperwork.

"Where is he?" Anakin wondered out loud. Ahsoka giggled, "What?" he asked.

"Use the Force." She grinned mischievously. Anakin did and found there were two presences in a small store room off the main office. One was a mixture of Force and Sith the other was human.

The storeroom door opened and two people tumbled out. The male was bare-chested and the girl was down to a purple silk bikini.

"Oh hi Ahsoka" Markoneous greeted weakly as Demoness quickly put her jacket on and smoothed her short blonde hair.

Anakin just stared as Ahsoka burst into gales of laughter as Mark hastily pulled his shirt and tie back on and sat down at his desk. Demoness stood behind him and tidied his short black hair.

"Can I help you" Markoneous asked while his face turned bright red.

"Yes you can" Anakin strode forward as Ahsoka calmed down. "We need you to help us capture your clone."

Markoneous and Demoness froze.

Markoneous sat back in his chair and looked up at Demoness who looked down at him, "Interesting but why do you need our help?" he sat forward.

"The Empire used to belong to you," Anakin started then paused as he felt a wave of anger from Markoneous, Ahsoka and Demoness felt it to, "Therefore you have knowledge of it and can help us defeat it."

"Let me get this straight." Markoneous stood up, the rage building inside him, "You expect me to help the Jedi destroy a second Imperial battleship, hundreds of robots, capture or kill my, son so to speak, and remove the Empire, that took me years to build." He strode out from behind his desk to stand in front of Anakin and glared into his face. "I LOST TEN OF MY OFFSPRING ON THE FIRST BATTLESHIP!" he was yelling, the pain and rage driving him on, "I had a mental connection to each one of them and I felt the pain, the cold, the death of each one of them as that ship exploded!" he shouted. Anakin refused to step back and Ahsoka noticed his hand was on his lightsaber. With one quick movement Demoness leapt from behind the desk and jabbed Markoneous in the neck. He collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Sorry about that." Demoness apologised, "Since we've been here he's been having mood swings, normally he's happy and polite but on some occasions it gets nasty."

"Any ideas?" Ahsoka asked as they set Markoneous on a seat.

"Yeah" Demoness replied, "The mental connection screwed up his head, if you imagine the twelve different Marks as twelve different emotional beings, eleven of them were removed so all the emotions went into this one." She indicated Markoneous, "Resulting in an emotional wreck." She smirked, "Last night we were watching a film and he started crying his eyes out when a soldier shared his rations with a little girl."

"Will he be okay?" Anakin looked down at him.

"Oh yeah when he wakes up he'll be reset." Demoness led them out to the main bar which had closed. Kiva and a Togruta girl slightly older than Ahsoka were tidying up.

"Hi Tia" Ahsoka waved at the Togruta.

"Hey Ahsoka" Tia waved back.

"Where's Vampira?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's on a mission." Kiva replied

"Mission?" Anakin looked enquiringly at Ahsoka

"Yeah this is a bar but they also do local bounty hunting." She explained

"Where's Mark?" Tia asked.

"Reset" Demoness answered. Kiva and Tia nodded.

"You know we could get that fixed back at the Temple" Ahsoka hinted. Anakin turned to her sharply.

"Only Jedi are allowed in the Temple" he told her, knowing it wasn't true.

"Then how come I seen Senator Amidala in there last week" she smiled, "She was with you and you two were walking together without any concern."

Anakin spluttered, "Well she was with a Jedi so…"

"So we can take Mark" she interrupted with a grin.

Anakin sighed and nodded

"Release me from these bonds or I will hunt you down and fry your skulls. Touch me and the Empire will…"

"How much sedative did they give him?" Demoness asked as she joined Kiva, Vampira, Tia, Anakin and Ahsoka at a glass window overlooking the medical bay.

"Not too much but it took a while to work as he was all worked up." Vampira's sharp fangs clicked as she answered. Her skin seemed to glow and her long black hair was damp after she had travelled through the night rain.

A Jedi Healer came into the room.

"It will not be difficult to repair his mind and his emotions will heal themselves but…" the others turned to him. "There is an electronic chip plugged into his brain which is sending out signals and is to put it simply, controlling him partially."

"It seems to have been installed a few months ago. Judging on the state of his mind he was in suspended animation when it was implanted." The doctor explained, "The controller could control a few functions and also remove memories. Did he suffer any memory loss?"

"Yes" Kiva answered, "He forgot our names, that we were friends and that there were other life forms besides humans."

"Bet he freaked when he saw you." The Healer smiled.

"Ran about screaming then fainted." Vampira grinned.

"We will remove the chip but he may suffer headaches for a few days but he will be fine by the end of the week." The doctor assured them.

**Please review. **


	2. Enter the Imperius

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Chapter 2

"We are on our way to destroy the new Super Star Destroyer." Anakin informed his troops. "Our primary objectives are to destroy the ship and capture the Emperor, secondary is to obtain Intel on any weapons or bases, any questions?"

The clone troopers were silent.

"Dismissed," Anakin announced, they saluted and walked off. "How did we find out that this Destroyer was en route to Felucia?" he asked his Padawan.

"A Republic transport was carrying some supplies was attacked by the S.S.D. according to the shuttle's transmission the S.S.D. trajectory and flight path indicated it was heading for Felucia." Ahsoka answered as they walked to the bridge.

"General Skywalker" Captain Rex saluted, "Commander Tano" he smiled at her.

"Captain Rex" Anakin acknowledged.

"The Jedi Council are waiting for you." Rex informed them.

They walked up to a holoprojector where the members of the Jedi Council were displayed.

"Masters" Anakin and Ahsoka bowed.

"What news do you have?" Mace Windu cut straight to the point. A projection of the Super Star Destroyer appeared in the middle of the hologram.

"It has enough firepower to take on any amount of cruisers sent against it" Anakin announced. Several dots lit up on the ship. "These are ion cannons, able to disable any enemy ship, similar to Grievous Malevolence. However these cannons have every area covered except behind the ship." Thousands of dots lit up all over the ship. "All these are anti ship turrets and anti cruiser cannons." A blue dot lit up near the back of the ship. "This is where the bridge and shield generators are. If we can take out the shield generators a direct hit on the bridge will cause the ship to shut down and fall out of orbit. Unfortunately we cannot get close to this ship or we will be slaughtered. Any ideas?" he asked the Council.

The Council was silent for a moment then Mace Windu spoke up

"Has the designer found any weaknesses?"

"He designed the ship to be invincible and to be a flagship for any warfare" Anakin shrugged.

"I found a weakness" called a voice. Anakin and Ahsoka turned to see Markoneous and his guard walk onto the bridge.

"You are a civilian. You are not authorised to be on this bridge" Admiral Yularen signalled to two clones who stepped forward and blocked their path.

"You are dismissed" Demoness waved her hand, with the Force, at the clones who walked away. Admiral Yularen was quite aggravated at that but stood down as Anakin informed the bridge that they were advisors and had permission to be there.

"Jedi Masters" Mark acknowledged them as he approached.

"Greetings young ones" Yoda greeted the group

"With all due respect Master Yoda, please don't call us 'young ones'" Kiva bowed to him.

"To me everyone is young" Yoda replied

"Moving on" Mark stepped up, "The main weakness of the 'Imperius', that's the S.S.D, is its pore core which feeds everything, the guns, lights, shields and even my coffee machine."

There was silence. Mark looked around.

"I used to be hooked on the stuff."

"It's true" Vampira nodded.

"As I was saying, a pore core that big has to be kept stable at all times or the Imperius will be in pieces faster than Mace Windu can frown."

Mace Windu frowned at this causing the other Masters to smirk and a few chuckled.

"The power core is located here" Mark pointed at the middle of the ship, "this is the hardest part of the ship to damage for obvious reasons. The sides and the front of the ship guard it from enemy cruisers while thousands of anti fighter turrets guard the only route that is close to the core. Any attempt to attack it from the outside is suicide." He finished.

"So what's our solution?" Ki Adi Mundi spoke up.

"We must enter the ship and destroy the core from within." Demoness answered.

"Skywalker will go, with the five civilians" Windu ordered quickly. The rest of the Council looked at him, "What"

"Decide this matter the Council will," Yoda answered, "Not just yourself."

The hologram faded.

"Old Windbag wants to send us on a suicide mission," Kiva remarked Ahsoka and Tia nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't like me" Anakin muttered to Mark who nodded as well.

The hologram came back on.

"Attack from within you must," Yoda sighed, "The only way it is, May the Force be with you."

The hologram faded.

The six of them gaped. Ahsoka looked at her master who looked like he had just crashed his speeder.

"Okay who knows how to get on board that thing without being detected?" Anakin turned to the others looking slightly desperate. They then all turned to Mark who was looking at the ceiling and muttering to himself.

"Does anyone have a way to lower heartbeats?" He asked the bridge.

"We have some powerful sedatives that lower heartbeats considerably." Admiral Yularen stepped forward.

"And we can put ourselves in a Force trance which does the same thing" Ahsoka sat on a chair, "Why?"

"My robots though able to take on any threat are focused on killing enemy life forms, but if the life forms are too weak…"

"They aren't recognised as a threat" Ahsoka jumped out of her seat, "So they would ignore us, until we wake up that is." She added.

A hologram appeared. It was a Clone Commander.

"Attention this is Commander Bly. My men and I are stranded on Felucia our Jedi General Aayla Secura is severely wounded. We are being overrun there is a large ship in orbit sending down countless droids we need an immediate evac condition red." The hologram cut off.

"Admiral prepare the fleet for battle!" Anakin ordered, "Rex prepare the gunships for evacuation."

"Yes general" they hurried to their stations.

The fleet came out of hyperspace to see the massive 'Imperius' launch a squadron of droid fighters towards the planet below.

"Battle stations!" Admiral Yularen shouted into an intercom.

"Go, go, go" Captain Rex pointed out the side hanger.

A group of gunships took off and, after meeting up with a group of fighter escorts, sped towards the planet.

At the same time fighters launched from the three Republic cruisers to engage the enemy fighters that were launched in their direction.

"I'll join you once the shields are down" Anakin informed Ahsoka as he climbed into his fighter.

"Yes master" she replied and he shot out of the hanger to lead the fighters against the 'Imperius'

"Status" Markoneous IV snapped at his Nemodian captain as he entered the bridge.

"Three Republic cruisers and three squadrons of fighters being led by a Jedi starfighter." He answered, "A group of transports were sent down to the surface presumably to recue the survivors."

"Order the fighters we sent down to engage the transports I don't want Secura escaping that planet." Mark IV ordered.

"Yes sir" one of his robots droned then relayed the order to the fighters.

"Contact the Commander" Mark IV instructed his captain as he sat on his command chair. A hologram appeared and Mark greeted the scowling assassin, "Ventress"

"What do you want?" she snapped. She hadn't liked it when her master told her she would be assisting the guy who had experimented on her.

"Republic reinforcements are on the way, I take it you have already defeated the ones already there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"They are currently fleeing and we cannot track them on this planet due to all these plants."

Mark IV sighed, "Order all troops to withdraw and return to the 'Imperius'."

Ventress looked at him like he was mad, which he was.

"Retreat when we have the battle won?" she even forgot to scowl.

"I will bombard the planet, my fighters are tracking the transports. We will find the survivors through the rescue party then I will blast them into oblivion." Ventress nodded in appreciation of his idea.

"Understood" the hologram switched off.

"Sir" the captain shouted as the bridge shook.

"What?" Mark IV snapped.

"We lost one of the generators," the captain replied, "The Jedi got past our defences and now the hanger shield and bridge shield are at minimum."

"Divert all energy to the hanger shields" Mark IV stood up.

"Divert all energy to the…What!" the captain turned to Mark IV in open disbelief.

"They will expect us to reinforce the bridge so we will do the unexpected." Mark IV snapped, "Withdraw several fighters to add extra protection to the bridge and intensify forward batteries on the enemy cruisers." He looked at the captain who was frozen, "DO IT!" Mark IV yelled.

"Yes Sir" the captain mumbled and followed his orders.

"Power has been diverted to the hanger shields" Ahsoka informed her master as he landed in the hanger and climbed out of his fighter.

"We thought he would reinforce the bridge shields." Anakin frowned, "Now we can't land on the ship and extra fighters are guarding the bridge so we can't get to it."

More bad news" Captain Rex rushed over, "The transports are being stalked by fighters and our scanners are picking up energy from the enemy bombardment cannons on the 'Imperius' if the transports try to rescue the survivors the cannons will destroy them all."

"He has Sith powers, General Grievous like mind and an impenetrable fortress." Anakin shook his head, "What are we going to do?

**Please review. What are they going to do?**


	3. The Imperial Rage

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Chapter 3

Lights flashed and the cruiser shook. An alarm went off.

"We have lost both our other cruisers" Admiral Yularen informed them. "Furthermore the gunships are being shot out of the sky and we are down to ten of our fighters."

"Call the fighters and the gunships back." Anakin ordered. He sent out a call to the 'Imperius' and a moment later it was answered and Mark IV's face appeared on the screen.

"General Skywalker" Mark IV acknowledged.

"Emperor" Anakin replied, "I propose a cease fire, my fighters and ships are withdrawing."

"Agreed" Mark IV turned to someone off screen, "Cease fire and recall the fighters."

The lasers ceased fire on both sides and all fighters returned to their ships.

"Now tell me why I spared you?" Mark IV sneered at Anakin.

"You seem to have a good military mind," Anakin acknowledged, "but I must appeal to your sense of honour. I request that you give our transports safe passage to the surface to rescue survivors and at least one severely wounded."

A figure stepped behind Mark IV. It was Ventress.

"Skywalker" she leered.

"Ventress" Anakin muttered.

"I'll tell you what" Mark IV came to a decision," You can send down your transports but to ensure this is only a rescue mission they will be escorted by my fighters."

Anakin paused for a minute, "What assurance do we have that you won't bombard the planet or destroy the ships once the survivors are found?"

"Oh for the love of… alright I'll send you insurance. Ventress," he snapped, "get in a shuttle and go to their cruiser."

"What!" she screamed. Mark IV held his ears.

"This is trust," he explained slowly, "You trust me not to double cross them causing your capture, I trust you to DO AS I ORDER!" he stood up and glared at her.

When she stood her ground he snapped his fingers and two robots grabbed her arms and dragged her off the bridge. Mark IV sat back down.

"Ventress will be sent to your ship and my fighters will escort your transports. No violence is needed." The transmission ended.

"Sir we are picking up a Seperatist shuttle approaching with one lifeform" Captain Rex reported.

"Lower the hanger shields and open the doors" Anakin instructed.

A few minutes later Anakin and Ahsoka watched as the clone troopers restrained Ventress and took her to a cell.

"He actually sent Ventress" Ahsoka shook her head then followed her master back to the bridge.

"I don't trust him either Ahsoka" Anakin reassured her, "But we need to help the survivors. Launch the gunships Rex" he told the captain as they entered the bridge.

"Yes Sir" Rex relayed the order to the five remaining gunships who took off and were soon joined by fifteen vulture droids who tailed them.

"Sir we are closing in on the survivors signal" one of the pilots informed the cruiser.

"Understood" Yularen confirmed. The bridge watched as the gunships landed and a clone commander and a barely moving Twi'lek were placed on one transport and the other clones climbed into the others. The gunships lifted off the ground and flew back into orbit.

"Prepare the medical bay" Anakin informed a trooper, who saluted then ran off the bridge. (Ran off the bridge get it?)

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, Anakin hurried to her side to see the vulture droids attacking the transports. Four of them exploded but the one with Secura was grabbed by magnetic clamps and flown back to the 'Imperius'

Anakin contacted the enemy ship and a second later Mark IV smug face filled the screen.

"You lying scum" Ahsoka shouted, "Killing defenceless troops and kidnapping one who are injured. What about Ventress? What about honour?"

Mark IV just sat and grinned until she finished.

"About Ventress" he began, "Well now we both have a hostage, although in my books a clone commander and Aayla Secura are worth a lot more to me than her so," he clapped his hands together, "I think I will keep my hostages and kill Ventress when I destroy your ship." He turned to Ahsoka fully, "You could have been my Empress" the grin was gone and the voice was cold. "I gave you the chance to be powerful, rich and worshipped. Instead you trick me by kissing me; a kiss is a symbol of love not a tool for your own gain." Anakin looked at Ahsoka who was glaring at Mark IV, "Now I have a new soon to be Empress and once Secura receives what you rejected the Jedi Council will be disgraced. Prepare to die you bitch." He hissed and cancelled the transmission.

"The enemy ship is powering up all its cannons" Yularen shouted, "Shields up"

"Come with me" Anakin instructed Ahsoka and they hurried to the detention block.

"I assume he betrayed you" Ventress opened her eyes and stood up from her meditation, "If you want revenge as much as I do then let me out."

Anakin opened the cell and Ventress followed them to the hanger where they boarded the Seperatist shuttle and found Mark, Kiva, Demoness, Vampira and Tia already preparing it.

"Bout time" Tia reprimanded as they all buckled up, "Mark just programmed the droid to take us back to the 'Imperius'" Mark came and sat down and, after a deep breath, Demoness administered the drug. Mark collapsed in his seat. The others closed their eyes as the Force took over and they all passed out together.

"Wake up" a hand slapped her face.

Aayla Secura opened her eyes to find a cruel face staring down at her. She tried to sit up but found her arms, legs and forehead were tied to an operating table and a collar was tight around her neck.

"Get away from her you scum" came a shout and straining her eyes Aayla seen Commander Bly in the grips of two large robots.

"Silence" Mark IV snapped and punched Bly in the face, "take him to a cell." He instructed his robots and they lifted Bly off the ground and left the room. Mark IV turned to Aayla. She had heard about him from Ahsoka and Master Plo's reports but looking into his eyes crazy seemed to small to describe them. They were cold, black and emotionless reminding her of a water based species called a shark. He placed a hand on her thigh and ran his hand up and down her leg.

"What are you doing?" Aayla shouted, even though she knew what he was doing.

"I am going to make you my Empress who will carry my child and heir." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand to her arm.

"You are going to rape me" Aayla gasped

"If that is what you want to call it I would prefer not to of course but seeing as my brothers were killed on my first ship and my Kaminoan mother as well, I have no heirs so…"

"So you were going to rape Ahsoka but now you decided on me" she spat at him and her saliva hit his eye. He lurched back as he wiped it out, then turned to her and the playful nature was gone.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face then grabbed her lekku and looked about to yank on it as hard as he could when the door opened and a robot walked in.

"What" Mark muttered as he released Aayla's lekku

"A shuttle has been given clearance to land and there are several weak lifeforms"

"On what authority did the shuttle get clearance?" Mark IV snapped

"The shuttle pilot informed us Ventress was on board and was wounded so we lowered the shields and the shuttle docked one hundred seconds ago."

"Idiots" Mark IV ran out then turned to the robot, "Guard her" he ordered then ran to the bridge.

"Attention all units there are intruders on board, any lifeforms beside Neimoidian species or my personal identification are to executed on the spot." Speakers blared Mark IV's message to the entire ship.

"I'd say he knows we are here" Vampira remarked

They were hiding in one of the prison areas while trying to work out how to get to the power core.

"If we could access the computer and get a map" Ahsoka went to push a button on the console. Mark grabbed her arm.

"If he is following what I designed then if one wrong button is pressed this area will enter lockdown and he will know exactly where we are." He warned

"Couldn't we just fight?" Anakin flopped down on a chair, "There's," he did a quick headcount, "two Jedi, a Sith assassin and four who are just as good as either"

"Go and fight if you want" Mark was examining the controls, "however they still have hostages. Gotcha" he grinned and a hologram of the ships interior projected itself.

"State your designated area" a robotic voice instructed.

"Power core" Mark answered

A blue line lit up on the red hologram showing the quickest way to the core. They could take the lift down then they had a mile to walk. Ahsoka pretended to faint.

"When was the last update?" Mark asked the computer.

"Five seconds ago" it replied

"Prisoner holding areas" Mark waved the others closer.

"Processing" the computer replied, "New prisoners, Clone Commander Bly in detention area five, five, one. Jedi Master Aayla Secura, medical bay."

"Shut down" Mark ordered.

The console switched itself off.

"I have good news and bad news" Mark turned to the others, "the good news is that Secura is in a lowly guarded area, bad news is Bly is."

"Divide and conquer" Anakin sighed, "Ahsoka and I will take the core, Tia, Kiva and Vampira get Bly. Mark, Demoness and if you please Ventress" he looked at her, "Could you help Master Secura"

She sighed.

"Fine but when this is over you have to let me go."

"Agreed" Anakin shook her hand.

They entered the lifts and set off unaware that from as soon as they accessed the console an audio recorder had activated and every word they had said was being heard on the bridge.

"Let the games begin" Mark IV smiled.

**Please review. **


	4. Gladiators of the Emperor

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names, Rhygos and Katalia.

Chapter 3

Ventress, Mark and Demoness exited the lift and hurried down the hall knowing full well they were on camera but hoping it would take a while before the robots arrived.

"Which way?" Demoness glanced up and down the two corridors.

"The med lab is this way" Ventress pointed down the left corridor.

"This way" Mark started walking down the right corridor.

"Excuse me the med lab is this way." Ventress pointed down the left corridor.

"That is correct except my scanner is picking up that Secura is this way" Mark held up a wrist band that featured a small screen and several buttons.

"Show off" Ventress muttered as she followed them.

They arrived at a small room.

"I'll open the door you two do your stuff." Mark instructed.

He opened the door and jumped back as they dived in and found one robot standing beside a table which Aayla was tied to. The robot pointed a hand gun directly at Aayla's temple.

"If you move she dies" it stated.

Aayla raised her head slightly and her expression went from relief to puzzlement to anxiety.

"You will not shoot" Mark stepped forward, the robot's finger twitched on the trigger and Aayla's eyes widened. Mark walked over to the robot and held out his hand. After another twitch the robot handed the gun to Mark who shot the robot in the head.

"Hmm I really should have installed more protocols for situations like this" Mark mused as Demoness cut Aayla free.

Aayla sat up and stretched then turned to Mark

"How did you know it wouldn't shoot me?" she folded her arms.

"Elementary my dear Aayla" Mark straightened up, "I deduced that Mark IV wanted to engage you in sexual action thus would mean he needed you alive and ordered the robot not to kill just to pretend it would."

The three of them just stared at him then Aayla and Ventress looked at Demoness.

"Is he always like this?" Ventress smiled amusingly.

"You have no idea" Demoness replied

"I'm not that bad…am I?" Mark looked concerned as the others walked out leaving him to trail after them.

"Update" Mark IV asked his captain, who was looking like he'd prefer to be on Grievous ship.

"Aayla Secura has been rescued and her guard destroyed." The captain replied.

"Smashing, who's closest to their objectives" Mark IV asked.

"Skywalker and his Padawan have just arrived on the core level. The others have reached the detention area while Secura and her rescuers are going to hanger."

Mark IV stood up walked to the door.

"Contact Dooku and relay it to my comlink" he instructed, "then tell Rhygos and Katalia to kill Kiva and Tia but let Vampira and Bly escape."

"Yes sir" the captain replied as Mark IV left the bridge.

"So master how many guards do you think there will be?" Ahsoka asked as they cautiously walked down the long corridor to the power core.

"Quite a few although I'll probably destroy three for each one of yours" he smiled teasingly.

"In your dreams master" she smiled.

"Help!" a scream came from the comlink

"Tia what's going on?" Ahsoka spoke into her comlink.

"We rescued Bly and are heading for the hanger but…" it cut off.

"Master we have to help them" Ahsoka pleaded.

Anakin stood still for a moment then turned to her.

"Ahsoka" he began in that mentor voice that told her the answer was no, "As a Jedi you can't have attachments, if they are in trouble you can't go and help them if you have your own task to do which is vitally important."

They hurried down the corridor and came to the core hanger. As they entered the door sealed itself behind them and a large generator in the middle of the hanger sank into the floor and the walls started to move.

"Be ready" Anakin instructed as they lit their lightsabers.

As the walls stopped moving they twisted into a ring with raised platforms and stands.

"This looks like a gladiator colosseum." Ahsoka remarked.

"Looking up they seen hundreds of robots sit in the spectators' seats and directly in front of them, at the other end in a large box, sat Markoneous IV and his captain. The captain unfurled a scroll

"Friends, robots and Jedi scum all hail Emperor Markoneous the Fourth" he read. At once all the robots stood and shouted

"All hail his majesty!"

"Your supposed to say 'we who are about to die salute you'" the captain addressed Ahsoka and Anakin.

"How crazy is this guy?" Anakin asked Ahsoka, who shrugged.

Mark IV stood up; he was dressed in a robe with a ring of gold leaves around his head. He raised a hand and the robots fell silent.

"Friends of the Empire we gather in this arena to watch as Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his ungrateful brat duel to the death against the finest the Empire has. However as a merciful Emperor I shall allow their friends to entertain me." He waved his hand and two cells rose out of the floor. One cell contained Commander Bly and Vampira, the other contained Ventress, Mark, Demoness and Aayla. The cells opened and they walked out.

"Kiva and Tia are dead" Vampira informed them sadly as the cells sank back into the floor, "We had rescued Bly and were heading back to the ship when we were jumped, they tried to hold them off while we got back to the ship. We didn't even make it to the lifts when a ray shield caught us."

Mark sank to his knees and Demoness hugged Vampira as the three of them broke into tears.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mark yelled as he stood and pointed directly at his clone. "I created you dammit. I created you, how dare you defy me. What do you think you're doing? Attacking defenceless transports, attempted rape, bullying, murder, experimenting on live people, stealing my Empire, trying to kill your creator, while removing my memories I might add. Why are you doing this? Why, Why WHY!" he stopped as he clutched at his throat and he lifted of the ground. Mark IV had his hand raised and was choking his creator/father with the Force.

Anakin flung out his hand to Force push Mark IV but instead a wall of blue energy lit up in front of the Imperial Box, a Force barrier that stopped Force coming in but not going out.

"I am doing this for the Empire!" Mark IV shouted, "You were too soft, saving lives, making friends, trying to stay neutral," he released Mark who collapsed onto the floor, "Now Ventress Count Dooku wants you alive so," a large metal claw swooped down and picked Ventress up then lifted her out of the arena. "She is on her way to a shuttle that will take her straight to Dooku. As for the rest of you behold what my 'father'" he sneered at Mark who had just stood up, aided by Demoness, "designed but I created."

A large door opened beneath his box and an eight foot tall figure walked in. He had arms the size of a Wookie's and legs like tree trunks. He wasn't wearing a top exposing a six pack that looked chiselled out of stone; literally, his greyish skin gleamed like it was polished. The giant raised his hands, each one the size of a large shovel, and he was gripping a double bladed lightsaber that was twice the size of a normal lightsaber and activated it. Two purple blades extended, both were double the width of a typical blade.

"Allow me to introduce you to Rhygos" Mark IV smirked at the awestruck group as they took in the size of this guy and his huge lightsaber, "he is a DNA combination of Wookie, Rancor and from what I stole from a Coruscant lab, Zillo Beast.

"You mean this guy was made in a lab by combining a Wookie, Rancor and Zillo Beast DNA?

"Correct" Mark IV confirmed, "His skin is impervious to lightsabers and has enough strength to crush you all together with a bear hug."

A smaller figure walked out to stand beside Rhygos, it was a girl in her late teens, she had cat like eyes and pointed ears. She wore a tight fitting leather outfit with no sleeves or legs which showed off her curves very well but left her free to move about extremely well. She had a long tail that ended with a devil like tip; glancing up and down the group noticed black combat boots with knives in various straps and on her wrists she wore metal gauntlets with red lightsaber blades extending from the knuckles. Her nails seemed to be short one minute then long then back to short.

"This is Katalia" Mark IV introduced "She was not made in a lab although she has had a few implants including a certain Togruta's DNA," he leered at Ahsoka. "I think you'll need this," he spoke to Aayla and a robot in the crown threw her lightsaber to her. "Now let the games begin."

As Mark IV sat down on a throne Rhygos started walking towards the group who ignited their lightsabers. Mark stepped back from the group and began quickly pressing buttons on his computer trying to open the doors. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and glancing down seen a thin knife buried in his left forearm and looking over his shoulder he seen Katalia disappear from behind Rhygos and appear in front of him.

"Is that teleportation or extreme speed?" he asked through the pain

"Speed" she grinned revealing cat like fangs then pulled her knife out of his arm which set of a fresh wave of pain but thankfully no blood. Katalia then turned to fight Ahsoka and Aayla while Anakin, Demoness, Bly and Vampira took on Rhygos.

"Any ideas" Anakin asked as his blade glanced off Rhygos arm and he dived out of the way as a huge swinging arm almost caught his chest.

"Nope" Demoness rolled to avoid being decapitated by the mammoth lightsaber. Bly shot at Rhygos head but all the shot did was reflect and hit Bly in the leg, he collapsed and crawled away from the fight and towards his dropped blaster.

"I've been looking forward to this" Katalia hissed as she blocked Ahsoka and Aayla's blades with her own then stabbed Aayla in the stomach with her tail.

Ahsoka and Aayla watched as the sharp tip pushed effortlessly through her skin. As it came out Aayla collapsed on the floor. Both Katalia's blades began swinging at Ahsoka with ferocity.

"You worthless scum" Katalia's eyes were narrowed and her teeth were bared, "Even the Jedi are dishonourable."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka gasped as she backed away from the ceaseless onslaught.

"Mark loved you; even after you tricked him he still loved you. He only kidnapped Secura because he knew you would come to rescue her. This was all a trap to get you." She leapt into the air with blinding speed and Ahsoka felt a hard boot connect with her temple and while she didn't pass out she fell to the ground and watched as Katalia's tail looped around her lightsaber and lifted it into Katalia's hands.

"Once I kill you then my master will be able to move on and be with the one who truly loves him, me" she raised Ahsoka's lightsaber to strike the final blow then vanished into thin air and dropped it as a shot from Bly's pistol passed through where her body had been a second ago.

"Thanks Bly" Ahsoka called weakly as he crawled over to her.

"No problem Commander" he crawled past her and towards where Mark was trying to revive Aayla.

Mark IV watched as the enemy settled into two groups, Aayla was being healed slightly by Ahsoka, guarded by Bly while Mark was working at the doors. The other group was Anakin, Vampira and Demoness who were growing tired while Rhygos was full of energy. A figure appeared, perched on his box railing. Katalia was looking upset that a clone had stopped her killing Ahsoka, but at the same time knew Mark IV had ordered her not to kill Ahsoka.

"Let me return to the fight master" she stood up on the narrow railing with ease and looked wistfully at the battle below.

"Katalia" Mark IV spoke up, she turned, "You were going to kill Ahsoka weren't you?"

"Yes my master" she bowed her head and closed her eyes, he was going to punish her for disobeying.

"Not this time my pet" he replied surprisingly

She felt a hand scratch her behind her pointed ears. If anyone except Mark done this to her they would have a set of fangs in their hand, a spear like tail would go through their intestines and finally a claw would pull their heart out of their chest. Instead she purred contently and rubbed her head against his hand then stepped down of the railing and sat catlike at his legs as he sat on his throne to watch Rhygos continue fighting.

"Anakin move it" Demoness shouted as Rhygos lifted his lightsaber directly over where Anakin lay then the huge lightsaber plunged at his still body. At the last second Anakin rolled out of the way and the blade plunged into the ground and cut through the power core generator. A colossal explosion erupted from beneath the blade and Rhygos, still gripping his lightsaber was flung backwards until he hit the wall beneath the Imperial box causing deep cracks and chunks started to fall out.

Katalia, who had jumped up at the explosion, felt her animal instincts warn her of danger and pulled Mark IV roughly out of his throne and pushed him out the door just as the box collapsed behind them. They just made it out; the captain wasn't so lucky and fell screaming until he fell on the upright blade of Rhygos lightsaber. Rhygos deactivated it, letting the captain fall to the ground, he then ripped open a door to the arena and hurried out.

Anakin and Vampira hoisted Aayla between them and Demoness supported Bly as Ahsoka and Mark led the way back to the hanger. Red warning lights were flashing and speakers were informing them the ship would overload and explode in two minutes.

They hurried as fast as they could. As they past an office Mark darted in as he spotted a hologram of a strange machine and told Ahsoka to go on and that he would catch up and if not to go without him. He downloaded the schematics onto a disk then turned to find Katalia smiling at him as she snatched the disk from his hand and placed it down the front of her top.

"You saved me having to download it" she thanked him.

Mark felt something sharp in his chest and as his eyes closed into total darkness his thoughts were of Demoness, Tia, Vampira, Kiva, Anakin and Ahsoka. His friends seemed to be smiling to him and as his mind went blank Markoneous smiled as well.

"We can't wait any longer" Anakin shouted as Bly grabbed Demoness and pulled her on board the shuttle. The ship took of and flew out of the hanger. The Imperius exploded and the shockwave destroyed the shuttles engines.

"Mark" Demoness gasped as his life force signature died. She collapsed onto the floor as Vampira started crying. Bly and Ahsoka tried to comfort them but to no avail. Ahsoka walked through to the cockpit where Anakin was in contact with the Republic cruiser requesting a pickup. He turned to Ahsoka.

"They lost three close friends in one day." He mumbled, "I think we should try to get the Council to let them in the Order. They will need people to stand by them."

"But will they want to?" Ahsoka asked, "They always stuck together now it's just the two of them."

A group of Republic fighters flew out to escort them as a tractor beam pulled them into the hanger.

"Glad to see you made it back General" Captain Rex saluted as Ahsoka and Anakin walked down the shuttle ramp. Two clone troopers supported Bly to the medical bay and Aayla was stretchered off with them. Demoness and Vampira went to their rooms without saying a word.

**Please review. **


	5. The Ultimate Weapon

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Vampira and Demoness, Rhygos and Katalia.

**Warning this chapter will contain a scene of gore a bold message will be displayed before the scene to warn you.**

Chapter 4

"The Council is waiting for you" Rex informed them as they entered the bridge.

"Better get this over with" Anakin sighed.

"Well?" Mace Windu didn't even allow greetings, "Did you capture or kill the Emperor as well as destroy his ship?"

"We successfully destroyed the Super Star Destroyer although we are quite sure the Emperor escaped."

"You failed again Skywalker" Windu waved his hand dismissively

"Silent you will be" Yoda interrupted and hit Mace Windu's shins with his stick.

Mace nodded then sat back in his chair, his eyes watering.

"The Emperor ambushed us and he has new guards," Anakin went on to describe Rhygos and Katalia, "We also lost Kiva, Tia and Markoneous" he lowered his head.

"Who?" Mace spoke up then recoiled as Yoda raised his stick.

"The former Emperor and two of his friends" Ahsoka walked forward.

"Well that gets rid of them. OW!" Mace grabbed his shins as Yoda whacked them. "I mean terrible news Ahsoka and what of the other two?" he asked.

"They are…" Anakin shook his head, "I don't know, I wish for them to join the Order." He straightened.

"Discuss this we will when recovered Master Secura has" Yoda replied.

"Council adjourned" Windu stated. The hologram faded.

"How are you Master Secura?" Ahsoka sat beside Aayla's bed in the medical bay.

"Sore stomach but I'm not too bad," Aayla sat up winching slightly, "The damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. I'll be out of here in an hour after I get clearance" Aayla glanced at the door as Anakin and Commander Bly walked in, Bly was on crutches, "So what's been happening?" she asked

"Well the Council won't make a decision regarding Demoness or Vampira until you recover, Master Fisto sent flowers which were confiscated in case of diseases or insects they might contain and we have received word that a droid factory has been set up on Felucia shortly after we left."

"How long till we arrive at Coruscant?" Aayla asked.

"One hour General" Bly answered.

"Then I'll be out of here when we land," Aayla stretched then rubbed her stomach, "Any news of Demoness or Vampira?"

"Since we came on board they haven't left their room," Ahsoka sighed, "We tried talking to them but they didn't answer and they won't eat either." The group nodded solemnly

"Great, another ship lost" Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation snapped as Count Dooku announced the latest news, "Well I'm not going to pay for him to build another one."

The other Seperatist leaders groaned, they knew what Gunray was like when it came to money.

The entire Council had gathered in the new base on Felucia and they were currently sitting at a ringed table. They glanced up as the door opened and a giant of a man stepped in causing gasps of fear from most of them Council and a raised eyebrow from Dooku. The giant stood at one side of the door as a girl in her late teens entered, she was treated to a brief examination as they Council took in her cat like features and attire. She stood at the other side as a hooded figure walked in and sat down in an empty seat beside Dooku.

"Glad you could join us Markoneous" Dooku, charming as ever subtly looked at the clock.

"Your droids took ages to grant me clearance." He snapped

"Those droids are the best my money could buy" Gunray shouted over at him. There was a thud and Gunray looked to his left to see a knife buried in his chair's backrest a centimetre from his head. He dived out of his seat and backed away as Katalia walked over and pulled the knife out of the chair.

"Don't interrupt, "she smiled evilly, "or next time I won't miss on purpose" she walked back to stand at the door.

"As I was saying" the hooded figure continued, "If your assassin hadn't helped them get aboard my ship this would not have happened," he snapped at Dooku

"I have spoken to her and although she shouldn't have helped them, you did experiment on her and trade her in exchange for capturing Aayla Secura." Dooku replied calmly

"It was a chess move Dooku," the figure retorted, "I sacrificed a knight for their queen and a pawn. A good move on my part."

"Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance and what was with the gladiator fight?"

"We may have an alliance Dooku but on my ship I decide what happens. I planed to capture Ahsoka, kill my father so to speak and his guard letting Skywalker and Secura go to tell the Council how powerful I am. As for the gladiator fight, I am an Emperor and I decided to let them have a fair fight."

"Against your mountain that is lightsaber proof?" Dooku raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Rhygos. The door opened and Ventress and General Grievous entered. Grievous straightened to his full height as he and Rhygos stared at each other.

"Next time Ventress" the hooded figure spoke, "Don't betray me or there'll be severe consequences"

"I'm not afraid of you" she smirked then activated her lightsabers in time to block both Katalia's blades, Katalia glared at Ventress who glanced down to see a tail rising of the floor.

"Enough of this" Mark IV lowered his hood and stood up, "Katalia stand down" she jumped back and deactivated her blades.

Ventress deactivated hers at Dooku's command.

"Excuse us a moment" Mark IV grabbed Katalia's arm and dragged her out of the room. Everyone fell silent then, with the exception of Dooku, Grievous, Ventress and Rhygos, all the Seperatists jumped as a high scream came from outside the door.

"What was that?" Gunray started trembling

Mark IV came back in with blood down the front of his robes. Gunray let out a squeal and fell out of his chair.

"Get up Gunray" Mark IV sat down at the table, "I want two thousand battle droids, one thousand super battle droids, one hundred droidekas and twenty commando droids. I will also take a base on Geonosis with unlimited resources."

There was silence then Gunray, recovering his courage, stood up and started laughing.

"You expect us to give you all this?" he laughed at Mark IV who stood up as well. Dooku sensed not anger but joy coming from Mark IV as he raised his hand and Gunray started to grab at his throat. Count Dooku waved to Grievous to get Mark IV to stop. Grievous stepped forward but stopped as Rhygos moved in his way a second later all four of Grievous arms had lightsabers and Rhygos lit his. They duelled fiercely and Grievous was strong enough to halt Rhygos blades. They moved out of the room and down the hall way. Ventress leapt forward and put her blade at Mark IV's back.

"Release him" she hissed, wanting him not to so she could kill him for what he had done to her. Ventress then felt a blade at her back and looked over her shoulder to see Katalia, covered in blood all down her front but one of her gauntlet blades was pointing steadily at Ventress back.

"Lower your weapon" Katalia bared her teeth.

Mark IV released Gunray who collapsed onto the floor gasping for air. Ventress and Katalia deactivated their lightsabers and the door opened and Grievous rolled in followed by Rhygos. They were unable to land a blow on the other but hey halted as Dooku and Mark IV ordered them. When everyone calmed down Mark IV turned to Gunray

"Let's go over this again" he smiled

"Official Jedi they will not be" Yoda declared to the Council, Anakin and Ahsoka, "But teach them the ways of the Force, Master Secura has offered. Her apprentices they will be."

A hologram of Chancellor Palpatine appeared in the middle of the chamber.

"Excuse my intrusion Master Jedi," he apologised, "However there is concerning news that has just been brought to my attention. It seems a small force of commando droids infiltrated Naboo and rescued Dr Vindi"

"Blue Shadow Virus" Anakin muttered and Ahsoka nodded

"There is some good news; a beacon placed on their ship has tracked them to Geonosis"

"Thank you Chancellor" Mace Windu nodded as the hologram faded.

"Whatever the Seperatists need Vindi for it can't be good" Obi Wan remarked, "Geonosis is a heavily guarded planet with vast droid factories."

Yoda and Mace conferred for a moment then a decision was made

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Padawan Tano, Master Secura and your apprentices" Windu looked over at Aayla, "will lead the search for Vindi"

The Republic cruiser came out of hyperspace and began its descent onto Geonosis. Gunships, tanks and troopers poured out of it as thousands of droids came charging towards them.

"I'll take care of the droids" Obi Wan called, "The rest of you get inside that base"

The group quickly darted out of the battle and found a ventilation shaft which led down to the base.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Aayla, Vampira and Demoness crept down the hallways, not even meeting one droid until they turned a corner and found themselves staring at a large back and looking up they seen the bald head of Rhygos. They slowly peeked out around him to see a large room filled with chemicals and phials of the Blue Shadow Virus. Rhygos sneezed and the group jumped but he only wiped his nose with a tissue from his pocket then resumed his unblinking stare at the lab.

A stretcher was pushed into view and Katalia was strapped to it. She looked scared, like a child that had been kidnapped, then she relaxed as a hooded figure stepped beside the stretcher and stroked her face. She smiled and purred contently.

"Enough of ziz if you please" Dr Vindi moved into the line of sight, pulling on rubber gloves he lifted a phial of the Blue Shadow Virus and placed it in a large machine that Ahsoka recognised as the machine Mark had went to download before he died. Vindi placed a second chemical in the machine then pulled a lever. The two chemicals were sucked into a container where they crackled on impact but after Vindi pushed a button they merged together forming a shinning blue liquid which drained into a glass phial. Vindi placed the phial in a syringe and approached Katalia. Katalia broke one of the straps and flung out her hand to hold Mark IV's. Dr Vindi injected the chemical into her bloodstream. She didn't flinch from the needle entering her skin but a moment later she started screaming and thrashing about. The straps seemed to be holding her but just in case Rhygos strode into the lab and held her arms down.

"What have you done Vindi?" Mark IV shouted

"I did what you asked" Vindi hurried over to a computer, "Her body is fighting the virus she needs a shock."

Mark IV ran over to a set of defibrillators.

"Nein, nein" Vindi called, "It must be an emotional shock not a physical one."

Mark IV hurried over to the table and bent over Katalia. She froze. Even with his hood up the Jedi could guess what he had done.

"She seems to worship him but he uses her in experiments" Ahsoka whispered angrily to the others.

In the lab Katalia was released and she sat up and put a hand on her mouth then looked up at the hooded figure. She jumped off the table and pulled his hood down. With a predator's growl she kissed him so fiercely that his neck almost snapped as she pushed his head back until he was bent over backwards with her holding his shoulders as she bent over him.

Anakin slowly placed his hands over Ahsoka's eyes. She pulled them off to watch the display.

Katalia finally drew back and let go of Mark IV who collapsed onto the floor gasping for air. She then glanced at Rhygos who picked up Vindi on his shoulder and left the lab by a different door so he didn't see the Jedi down the corridor.

Katalia pulled Mark IV off the floor and set him on the operating table and strapped him down and tied a new strap to replace the one she broke. Mark IV finally caught his breath and tried to break out but couldn't, when he tried to use to Force Katalia strapped a Force blocking collar around his neck.

"He is completely defenceless" Ahsoka whispered urgently to the others.

"Patience Ahsoka lets let them tire themselves out" Anakin waved at her to be quiet.

"Release me" Mark IV snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Katalia didn't answer but slowly walked around the table. She passed the open doorway and the Jedi seen the animal lust in her eyes. She slowly walked over to the table and climbed on top of it, placing her hands on either side of Mark IV's head and her knees beside his waist, she adopted a sinister grin.

"Get off me" Mark IV spoke slowly and clearly.

Katalia instead grabbed his robe and ripped it apart with her claws leaving Mark IV wearing blue boxer shorts.

"What are you doing?" he shouted then yelled, "Rhygos! Rhygos get in here!"

"He won't come" Katalia whispered seductively. Mark IV glared at her.

"Why won't he?" he looked up at Katalia who was slowly lowering herself onto him.

"Because" she whispered into his ear, "he knows what you wanted to do to those girls and he knows what I want to do to you."

She lowered herself fully onto him and started rubbing her body against his. She grabbed the front of his boxers with one hand and stopped moving and looked down at Mark IV who was smirking.

"You're not even aroused" she looked confused

"What did you expect?" he started laughing, "I have seen the way you look at me but I never felt the same way, you disgust me. Why would I pick you when I can have Ahsoka Tano? What person would compare you a freak to her the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Katalia slowly climbed off the table and sat on a chair. Her shoulders started to jerk as tears flowed like a river from her eyes and she bowed her head.

"He is cruel to his personal guards" Aayla pulled out her lightsaber, "We give him one chance to surrender if he says no he dies."

"Agreed" the other girls grabbed their lightsabers

"Hold on a minute" Anakin gestured to them.

"After what we just heard" the girls glared at him.

"Look" he pointed towards the lab.

**THIS FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS GORE IF YOU WISH TO AVOID THIS SCENE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD MESSAGE**

Katalia had stood up and walked over to the operating table. She looked down at Mark IV then leaned over him and sunk her sharp fangs into his arm. He yelled then screamed as she bit a chunk out of his arm. The Jedi gasped. Katalia then dug her claws into Mark IV's thigh and ripped a large amount of flesh out of it. Anakin covered Ahsoka's eyes and this time she let him.

Katalia bit into Mark IV's shoulder, all the while he was screaming and thrashing. She peeled the skin off his shoulder then sunk her claws into his boxer shorts causing him to bellow for all he was worth. Blood and guts were flying everywhere as her nails pierced all over his arms and legs.

"You deserve this" Katalia whispered as she ripped open his chest exposing his rib cage and organs beneath. She started pulling out the lower organs till he was at the point of death then she stabbed him in the eyes.

**GORE SCENE OVER**

Anakin threw up on the floor and Ahsoka stepped back in time to see a large purple blade stab Vampira in the back.

"Aaah!" Ahsoka screamed and the others wheeled around to dive out of the way as Rhygos swung again.

"Vampira" Demoness cried as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and faced Rhygos who was staring at them.

"Can you speak?" Aayla asked him. He shook his head and opened his mouth to reveal no tongue.

"No but I am telepathic" came a voice inside their heads.

"Freaky" Ahsoka thought

"If you want to call it that" came a reply and Ahsoka blushed, "I can hear all your thoughts but you can only hear mine if I specifically send you a message" he addressed the others. "Now what is it Jedi Secura"

"Do you surrender?" Aayla spoke out loud.

"Nope" he raised his lightsaber

Katalia knew the Jedi were watching her so as she had been crying she sent a mental message to Rhygos and looking down the corridor seen him attacking them. She took one last look at the remains of Mark IV, who she had loved and obeyed no matter what he did to her, then left the laboratory and walked to Vindi's office. As she opened the door Vindi looked up from packing a case.

"Ja?" he asked

"Going somewhere doctor?" Katalia closed the door behind her.

"I'm leaving, your master is a lunatic and that's coming from me" he picked up the case but dropped it as she grabbed him by the throat and, hoisting him of the floor, slammed him against a wall.

"My master as you call him is dead by my hand. So now you have one chance to live, what did that machine do and what did you inject into me?"

"I don't know…I wasn't told" he stammered

"Liar!" she threw him into the opposite wall.

"Okay I will tell you" he gasped, "Your deceased master combined ze Blue Shadow Virus with a sample of combined midi-chlorians; he took samples from that Togruta, Twi'lek zat assassin, himself and, from what he told me, the guards of his creator. The machine changed the virus into not destroying but enhancing the combined energy.

"So that means" Katalia pointed a finger at the door which crumpled into a small pile. She grinned then turned to Vindi, who flinched, "You're free to go." She left through the open doorway.

"Any ideas" Demoness called as she avoided Rhygos blade for the teeth time.

"I'm thinking" Anakin called back.

"This is getting boring" Rhygos thought to them, "How about I just say you escaped?"

"You're letting us go?" Ahsoka asked. Rhygos deactivated his lightsaber.

"Sure, the only reason I fought you in the first place was under orders but, seeing that ark IV is dead I can do whatever I want." Rhygos reached out a massive hand to Ahsoka who, after a moment of hesitation shook it.

"What about Vampira?" Anakin interjected.

"Oh she's okay" Demoness walked forward, "When she died her body disintegrated but it will reform into a new person, it will be Vampira's body but new memories."

Rhygos reached out to shake Anakin's hand when he suddenly glowed bright red then his body exploded into dust.

"Traitor" Katalia strode forward and pointed her finger at the Jedi.

"You disintegrated him" Ahsoka gaped, "How?"

"The operation, which you witnessed, combined the Blue Shadow Virus with many Force sensitive beings. Instead of killing me it enhanced the Force abilities and combined them, I am more powerful than any living creature now. Once I realised that I wondered why I didn't kill Mark IV seeing after what I done to the original" her face twisted into a sinister smile.

"You killed him" Demoness spat

"He was trying to steal the plans for that machine, and others I might add" Katalia shrugged, "So I put him to sleep and left him"

"You failed"

Everyone spun around to see Mark walk towards them with a blaster pointed at Katalia

"You're alive" Demoness cried with joy as Mark gave her a one armed hug while the other didn't move from pointing at Katalia who looked stunned.

"How is that possible?" Katalia looked utterly bewildered.

"After you injected me with some sort of drug, I passed out. Next thing I wake up in a shuttle being flown by two of my robots with me inside a Force containment field so my friends couldn't sense I was alive. You did feel me die right?" he looked at Demoness who nodded.

"Even if you are still alive" Katalia pointed her finger at Mark, "What makes you think I won't kill you now?"

"In order for you to use that disintegrating trick you need to focus for a full second to channel the energy, I will be able to pull this trigger in less time." He pulled the trigger and a laser shot towards Katalia, the laser vanished as it impacted on a large blue bubble, similar to a destroyer droid shield, which appeared around Katalia.

"Nice trick" Mark remarked

"Thank you, I am going to kill you all so any last things you want to do please do them."

"I have a request" Mark walked halfway down the corridor away from Katalia, "I am not good at long range shots so here's my proposal, lower your shield and let me see if I can hit you."

Katalia thought for a moment then the shield vanished. She spread her arms and tilted her head back.

"Let's see if you can shoot a defenceless girl in cold blood."

Mark cocked the pistol took a deep breath then fired.

The laser sped down the corridor and connected with Demoness head. As she collapsed Katalia unleashed a shockwave that rippled down the corridor and Aayla, Anakin and Ahsoka were flung against the walls.

Katalia vanished and reappeared beside Mark who dropped the pistol. He looked at Demoness body then turned to Katalia. Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla watched as Mark and Katalia both grinned and kissed each other with more passion than when Katalia had kissed Mark IV.

"What the..." Ahsoka trailed off as Katalia and Mark started tongue wrestling. Katalia grabbed Mark's shoulders and pushed him against the wall and pressed her body tight against his as they continued to kiss.

"Hey!" Anakin yelled. Katalia flicked a hand at him and he lifted off his feet and crashed against a wall.

"I suggest we retreat" Aayla helped Anakin to his feet. They hurried to the lift which opened revealing Obi Wan and a squad of clones.

"Anakin what's going on?" Obi Wan waved and the clones hurried to the corridor junction.

"Mark is still alive, Mark IV is dead, Demoness and Vampira are dead, Rhygos is disintegrated and Katalia has unbelievable powers." Anakin listed as he hurried into the lift.

"How unbelievable?" Obi Wan asked then the Jedi turned as they heard the clones yelling. All of the clones were wrapped in crimson lightning and judging from the sounds the lightning was crushing their bodies while they were feeling the lightning coursing through them. They collapsed as the lightning vanished. Katalia came around the corner in her shield with Mark right behind her.

"Going somewhere?" she raised her hand and pointed at them.

"Move it!" Aayla tackled Obi Wan into the lift and Anakin slammed his hand on a button. As the doors closed a net of crimson lightning surged out of her hand. The lift rocketed up to the surface. As soon as the doors opened clones swarmed over them and everyone was ordered to the cruiser. As the cruiser lifted off the ground a beam of red energy shot through the ground and a blue bubble burst through the ground revealing Mark and Katalia hovering inside.

"Fire!" Anakin shouted into a comlink

As they burst into the sunlight Mark covered his eyes as they adjusted then looked up at the Republic cruiser that was taking off. Two Republic gunships flew towards them and started firing. The lasers rippled across the surface of the bubble and Katalia clapped her hands together. The two gunships crashed together and exploded. She then pointed up at the Republic cruiser that was ascending rapidly into orbit. Mark put a hand on her shoulder that broke her concentration and the cruiser entered space then hyperspace.

"Why did you stop me?" she turned to him slightly annoyed. He took her hand.

"Wouldn't it be better if they were able to tell the Council how powerful you are?"

She placed her other hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist and they waltzed around on the Geonosian ground.

"Then they wouldn't challenge me, or you." She hastily added. Mark smiled at her.

"One two three, one two three" he counted with her.

Two Geonosians responding to the explosions flew over a hill to see a cat like creature and a human dancing inside a blue bubble. One Geonosian slapped himself to make sure he was awake while the other called base for instructions.

**Please review. **

**The sequel has begun watch for "The Imperial Paradox"**


End file.
